wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Everyone Round 3
Round 3 begins. This round's twist is that all seven member tribes will be playing for individual immunity. Match One Team Razzle Dazzle vs. Team Team Team Challenge: Matchmaker Richard outsmarts the challenge, wins for Team Team Team. On Razzle Dazzle, Tom and Hunter manage to work effectively as joint leaders, to literally everyone's surprise. Misty feels vulnerable as the only woman, so she finds an idol. JP and Benry are ready to take down the leaders, because they want to be in charge. Jamie and Jay are both on board, and although Big Tom is loyal to the better leaders, Tom Westman is taken out. Tom- Misty Jamie- Tom Benry- Tom Big Tom- Misty Hunter- Misty JP- Tom Jay- Tom Misty- Tom Match Two The Colorado Marijuana Legalizers vs. The Washington Redskins Challenge: The Great Escape The Legalizers are way stronger, win because of that. On the Redskins, Dan and Sekou realize they need to strike against the three women, so they begrudgingly approach Christina, who they both despised. However, Christina takes this oppurtunity to tell on the guys, and Sekou gets taken out, finally relieved from his blustery leadership. Sekou- Denise Christina- Sekou Cirie- Sekou Dan- Denise Ruth-Marie- Sekou Denise- Sekou Match Three The Chicken Littles Challenge: End of the Line Brian wins cuz he's #icecold. Brian forms a final three with Chicken and Debb, because they're both awkward enough to lose even to him. He takes out young Mikey B, using his three along with foolishly-loyal Rodger and Maralyn, who are not aware of the Iceman's plans. Brian- Mikey B Darrah- Debb Mikey B- Debb Rodger- Mikey B Debb- Mikey B Chicken- Mikey B Maralyn- Mikey B The Milkmen Challenge: Out On A Limb Joe blandly wins. Laura and Brook are on the outs in this race-war of a tribe. Laura refers to Ibrehem as "the terrorist" exclusively. Joe and Brooke are considering switching to Laura and Brook, but Sean reminds them that that would make them appear racist. Not ones to risk looking racist, Joe and Brooke stay loyal to Sean, Taj, and Ibrehem, and vote Brook out. Joe- Brook Brooke- Brook Brook- Taj Ibrehem- Brook Laura- Taj Sean- Brook Taj- Brook Leaky Lakey Leak Lake Challenge: Squared Off Kathy wins, whatev. LJ takes Kathy and Kass aside, saying they need to all work together to oppose Marissa's womens' alliance. Kass tells him to fuck off, and joins Marissa in voting him out. LJ, however, plays his idol, resulting in Marissa's departure. Marissa- LJ LJ- Marissa Kathy- Marissa Ashley- LJ Roxy- LJ Kass- LJ Morgan- LJ The Diddly Bops Challenge: Bamboozled Tasha wins cuz she be quick. Tasha and Brice are a final two deal, being old Cagayan buddies. They notice that Yul and Erik have been super-enabling Crazy Naked Dave as a leader, and so they get Jessica and Val to join them in ousting extremely threatening Yul, who was trying to get Brice/Tasha out. Jessica and Val find themselves in the middle, and side with the more likable pairing. Yul- Brice Brice- Yul Tasha- Yul Erik- Brice Dave- Brice Jessica- Yul Val- Yul The Bland Jefras Challenge: Fast Fire Colby wins, because if there's one thing he can still do, it's start a fire. Sarah tries to bond with Shambo, suspecting she's a cop. Colby and Joel have realized they can't both be the alpha male, and quickly turn on each other. Danni sides with Joel, who she sees as dumber. Shambo and Linda get into a big fight about the merits of Africa, breaking up that pairing. Artis disapproves of just about everything. Sarah forms a cop alliance with Shambo, who just accepts because she's batshit. The previous minority become the kingmakers, as Linda, Colby's sole remaining supporter, is taken out. Joel- Linda Colby- Joel Linda- Joel Sarah- Linda Shambo- Linda Danni- Linda Artis- Linda Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot vs. The Cereal Killers Challenge: Light My Fire Team Chris is slightly more competent, win. At The Killers, Jolanda blames Ami's lesbianism for the loss of Tina. Jean-Robert is so cocky it's ridic. He decides it's time to take out another REAL threat, in this case Ami. Ami and Trish try to work Eddie, but Eddie has been fooled by Jean-Robert's tales of grandeur as a pro poker player/bad boy. Ami goes, as Jolanda is eager to help Jean-Robert and Rory's cause. Jean-Robert- Ami Ami- Jean-Robert Jolanda- Ami Trish- Jean-Robert Rory- Ami Eddie- Ami January Showers Challenge: Survivor Quiz Show Cochran wins cuz that's like, his thing. Stephen and Cochran had both been planning to betray each other, thereby gaining total control of the group, but Stephen suddenly seems to want to stick together now that Cochran's immune. The Lindseys have ceased fighting and are now friends. Cochran has Anthony and Aaron, but Stephen desperately grabs the Lindseys, who Cochran had assumed were obsolete. This leaves Jimmy T as the swing, and he agrees to side with Stephen if they take Aaron out, who he percieves as "the other alpha" on the tribe. New-to-the-tribe Jonas just goes with the majority, not being sure of his place yet. Stephen- Aaron Cochran- Stephen Aaron- Stephen Lindsey- Aaron Lindsey- Aaron Anthony- Stephen Jimmy T- Aaron Jonas- Aaron Charlie and the Muffins vs. Team Africa Challenge: Gone Fishin' Fishing being the ultimate dad activity, Lex wins for the Muffins. At Team Africa, Stephenie and NaOnka have been getting in huge blowouts constantly. Everybody hates Wendy, since she went back to the strategy of "talking". Vytas and Spencer form a very boring alliance, while Ethan and Ryno form an old school alliance. Monica finds the idol and pairs up with NaOnka. Monica tries to convince everybody to keep NaOnka over Steph, but Ethan and Ryno bring Steph in, liking her heart and determination. Vytas and Spencer are willing to merge their alliance with Monica's, and after convincing Wendy, Steph goes. Stephenie- NaOnka NaOnka- Stephenie Ryno- NaOnka Monica- Stephenie Ethan- NaOnka Vytas- Stephenie Spencer- Stephenie Wendy- Stephenie Diversity Challenge: Walk The Plank Mike wins because that's what Mike does to challenges. Michael is getting freaking cocky now that he has an alliance with three insnae people. Phillip is somehow more cocky, forming Stealth R Us 3.0 and letting EVERYBODY on the tribe in. Mike, Bobby, and Katie find themselves in the minority. Bobby goes OFF on Phillip cuz he figures he's done. Phil, however, sees this as an oppurtunity to blindside Michael, seeing as Mike is immune, Katie is a woman and therefore nonthreatening, and Bobby is emotionally spent. He does it. Phillip- Michael Michael- Bobby Bobby- Phillip Mike- Michael Jane- Michael Sandy- Michael Katie- Michael Sum 41 Challenge: Mud Pack Hayden wins cuz whatever this is a toss up. Aras, Hayden, Steve, and Sylvia are a comfortable majority, and Krista and Sierra feel they need to start hustling. They go to Willard, but he tells them to "go away", because Willard could really care less. Sylvia and Steve particularly become annoyed with Willard's lack of work ethic. Aras and Hayden just want to break up the pair of girls, but when Sylvia threatens to go to the girls, they agree to take Willard out. Willard- Krista Krista- Steve Sierra- Steve Sylvia- Willard Steve- Willard Aras- Willard Hayden- Willard Dr. Funke's 100 Percent Natural Good-Time Family Band Solution Challenge: Witch Hunt Candice wins due to her general competence. Chelsea and Candice are the only two people with a formal alliance, until Wanda and Butch decide they'll never vote against each other. RC tries to unite herself, Ghandia, and Jenna, but when Ghandia and Jenna can't agree, she tries going to Chelsea and Candice. Chelsea hates RC with every fiber of her being, and tries to get her out because she's "scheming." Goes well. Chelsea- RC RC- Ghandia Ghandia- Jenna Jenna- Ghandia Wanda- RC Butch- RC Candice- RC The Dharma Initiative vs. Oh No It's Wobbuffet! Challenge: Up The Creek Oh No It's Wobbuffet are dangerously horrible, Dharma wins. Hope is desperately bored and begins flirting with Wes. This concerns Jerri, who brings in Chet, and figureheads a final four with him, Amanda, and Ciera. Ciera, however, is close with Hope, so she warns her about this development. Hope assures everyone that she's only flirting with Wes for fun, and they vote him out. Hope- Wes Wes- Chet Jerri- Wes Amanda- Wes Chet- Wes Ciera- Wes The Top Five vs. Carlos Danger Challenge: Log Jam James Miller is a state-champ log roller, Carlos Danger wins. The Top Five have been stewing for a long while. Leann has the idol. Robert and Vecepia have a Marquesas-alliance. Dale is fighting with GC. Mikayla is taking shots at Sophie of all people. Christy is deaf. Leann and Fran are also together, as the sane people. GC, Mikayla, and Christy find themselves on the outside of a very hardworking tribe, and Mikayla is picked off, being viewed as the most savvy of the three. Mikayla- Dale GC- Dale Christy- Dale Dale- Mikayla Francesca- Mikayla Robert- Mikayla Vecepia- Mikayla Leann- Mikayla OTTNN6 Challenge: Hands on a Hard Idol It comes down to Greg and Erinn, but Greg doesn't super care enough, so Erinn wins. Kelly, Erinn, and Sarah form a deal, and Marty gathers the older people, Sonja and Clay. Greg finds himself in the middle. He decides he doesn't care about the vote all that much, but the amount Marty cares about the game and is overplaying annoys him, so he sides with the girls to take him out. Marty- Sarah Sonja- Sarah Clay- Sarah Sarah- Marty Greg- Marty Erinn- Marty Kelly- Marty Jeff's Jaspers Challenge: Perch John Kenney does what he does best; stands still doing nothing. Tyson now has the idol. Jacquie and Jim try desperately to convince John that Tyson is no good for him. Rocky is ready to go against Tyson's group after overhearing Alicia and Corinne calling him "gay and retarded". Tyson gives John a heart-to-heart to try to keep him on his side. John does end up sticking with his good buddy Tyson, but Tyson wastes his idol, just in case, while his alliance takes Jacquie out. Jacquie- Tyson John- Jacquie Jim- Tyson Corinne- Jacquie Rocky- Tyson Tyson- Jacquie Alicia- Jacquie The Deadly Seals Alina decides this dirt squirrel isn't going down without a fight. She goes to John and Kelly, and proposes they break up the Monica-Debbie-Lill group, who may bond over being older women who cry. Lill is upset that they voted someone out, takes two days to get over it. Carter sits staring at the same coconut for eighteen hours straight at one point. John and Kelly flip, due to fear of the women's group, and Lill is voted out, for crying all the time. Lill- Alina John- Lill Alina- Lill Kelly- Lill Carter- Lill Debbie- Alina Monica- Alina Sook Jai vs. Joaq's World Challenge: Pirahna Feast Mike has a lot of experience tearing animals apart just with his teeth, Sook Jai wins again. At Joaq's World, Albert and JP bond over their douchey faux-alphaness, and also JP's crush on Albert. The two find an idol -"our idol"- and try to bring Mike in. Mike has bonded more with the older guys, BB and Jerry. Todd sees the alphas all working together, so he's teamed up with Liz and Erica. Erica has a bond with Jerry, so they manage to bring in the older fellas and Mike to split the vote on the two unsuspecting douches, who were trying to take out former winner Todd. They do it, and Albert goes, getting a surprise kiss from JP as he leaves. JP- Todd Albert- Todd Jerry- Albert Mike- Albert BB- Albert Erica- JP/Albert Liz- JP/Albert Todd- JP/Albert The Only One I Ever Loved Challenge: Return To Sender Matt boomerangs with the power of God, wins. The young group and the old group are forced to do battle. Dana finds herself the swing now, rather than the outsider. She hates Jeff for his homophobia, so she's quite open about how she's siding with the young folk. Woo and Matt form a final two deal. Jeff finds an idol. Margaret cares for a sickly Keith. Using sick Keith as bait, acting like they were gonna vote him out, Jeff plays the idol for Keith and the old people take out Dana, who had been kinda ass-y to them. Dana- Keith Keith- Dana Matt- Keith Natalie- Keith Margaret- Dana Jeff- Dana Woo- Keith Tribe Number Three Challenge: Don't Fence Me In Bruce wins because he taught a class on this game for 30 years. Yasmin and Edna have a huge blowout (well, Yasmin does most of the blowing). Ryan Aiken is on the outs, but this kind of saves him, as everyone is ready to choose sides. However, Ryan's awareness is lacking, and he ends up the only one siding with Yasmin. Trish works her way in with Austin and Erik, and Bruce tries to lead or whatever. He doesn't poop, notably. Yasmin- Edna Ryan- Edna Edna- Yasmin Bruce- Yasmin Austin- Yasmin Erik- Yasmin Trish- Yasmin Popped Collar vs. The Bomb Squad Challenge: Cannon Carry Popped-Collar are a bit more athletic, win. Natalie and Tracy are pretty desperate minority members now. The boring threesome of Mary, Julia, and Purple Kelly aren't budging from Grant, so they have a throwing-eachother-under-the-bus-off. Tracy very barely wins, using the fact that Natalie won against her. Natalie- Tracy Tracy- Natalie Grant- Natalie Mary- Natalie Julia- Natalie Purple Kelly- Natalie Fuckingrayne Challenge: Double-Play Gabriel and Alicia are one of the random pairs, crush it together. Janu and Lisi continue their battle against the forces of Danielle and Morgan. Gabriel and Alicia still refuse to strategize, especially since they're immune, so Jaime goes into tribal terrified, once again. She attempts to side with Danielle and Morgan against Lisi, but Gabriel screws it up by voting Morgan again. Alicia becomes the tiebreaking vote in the revote, and she votes out Lisi for her racism, luckily for Jaime. Lisi- Morgan Gabe- Morgan Janu- Morgan Alicia- Janu/Lisi Jaime- Lisi Danielle- Lisi Morgan- Lisi Utopia State of Freedom Challenge: Hanging In The Balance After a very elaborate seven person tournament, Rebecca comes out on top. Peih-Gee and Shane are a very angry minority, and they decide to spite blustery leader Peter by burning the fucking camp down. Campless and sad, the entire tribe is in a horrible physical state, especially Rebecca. Rebecca ends up giving away her immunity and asking to be voted out. Rebecca- Rebecca Peih-Gee- Rebecca Shane- Rebecca Helen- Rebecca Sherri- Rebecca Peter- Rebecca Ted- Rebecca A Series of Unfortunate Tribemates Challenge: Fire and Water Michelle wins, cuz whatever. Michelle and Cristina decide they don't need no man (Tyler/Brendan) to tell them what to do, so they attempt to gather the women in the tribe. Lisa, the biggest outcast, tells her only real connection, Bubba, about it. Bubba is eager to get revenge on Brendan, so he joins the women in blindsiding him. Brendan- Bubba Tyler- Bubba Bubba- Brendan Lisa- Brendan Michelle- Brendan Cristina- Brendan Angie- Brendan BLU Team vs. Team Vortex Challenge: Bountiful Chest Team Vortex is slightly better, wins. Penny seems like the obvious person to vote off, but when Kathy bites the head off of a seagull, they decide to vote her out instead, much to Penny's happiness and Ramona's chagrin. Chad has one leg. Chad- Kathy Penny- Kathy Dave- Kathy Kathy- Penny Ramona- Kathy Caleb- Kathy The Oscars Challenge: End of the Line Brenda wins. Jenny, Brad, and Sundra have formed a Cook Islands alliance, and Brenda is looking to oppose them. However, Briana decides she really dislikes grumpy Mitchell and tryhardy Kelley, who Brenda had recruited, so she joined the Cook Islanders, who she gets along better with, to take out Kelley, who had been playing way too hard. Kelley- Jenny Sundra- Kelley Brenda- Jenny Brad- Kelley Jenny- Kelley Briana- Kelley Mitchell- Jenny District 12 vs. ''' Challenge: All Tied Up Rudy slows down his team by refusing to let any of the queer guys on his team touch him to untie him. wins. Kim has District 12 under her thumb. She has an idol, she has an alliance of Erik, Ian, James, and Sierra, and Shii Ann, Rudy, and Jonathan are rather content outsiders, all thinking they have an in with the real group. They vote out Rudy unanimously with little fanfare, because he's weak in challenges. Kim- Rudy Rudy- Shii Ann Jonathan- Rudy Shii Ann- Rudy Ian- Rudy Erik- Rudy Sierra- Rudy James- Rudy '''The Tribe Formerly Known As Bayoneta Challenge: Blue Plate Special Everyone teams up on Sarita and Twila, let golden Joe win. Sarita and Twila are on the outside, but they're also now the only ones doing any work around camp. They bitch about this. Sugar begins crying, a lot, annoying even Kimmi and especially Colton. Joe is considering taking Sugar out for being so useless, but Colton tries to convince him otherwise. Dreamz supports Joe's idea of taking Sugar out, so he tells Sarita and Twila. Twila uses this oppurtunity, and she tells Sugar what Joe was plotting. Sugar and Kimmi flip to the women, and they vote out Dreamz. Dreamz- Sugar Joe- Sugar Colton- Sugar Sugar- Dreamz Twila- Dreamz Sarita- Dreamz Kimmi- Dreamz Skins Challenge: Survivor.com Nick Brown's family is kinda smart, win. Rodney finds an idol, gets wicked excited about it, tells Osten and Jeff about it. Chris overhears this conversation while sitting in the hammock, and decides that trio ought to be broken up. He offers Cao Boi and Cassandra a lifeline, and they bring in Nick, who kinda liked the older folk, thinking those three were "getting douchey". They vote out Jeff, worried Rodney might play the idol. Jeff- Cassandra Chris- Jeff Cassandra- Jeff Cao Boi- Jeff Rodney- Cassandra Nick- Jeff Osten- Cassandra The Mario Lanza Bros. vs. The Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart Challenge: Sprung A Leak Siska sinks both his teams own boats. Lanza Bros lose. The real idol is still unfound, although Siska has found like eight sticks. Tina and Amy are an awesome pair of tough old broads. Siska, Alexis, and Frosti are the young alliance, and the old people band together against them. Jason pulls out three sticks and tries to pull a Three Amigos-esque move to save everyone. Jan is fooled, somehow, and a tie is forced. Jan then realizes that no idol was played, so on revote she switches back to Jason. Jan- Tina/Jason Jason- Tina Amy- Jason Frosti- Tina Tina- Jason Papa Bear- Jason Lydia- Jason Alexis- Tina Two Percent Milk vs. The Mighty Mattresses Challenge: Pull Your Weight The Mattress ladies are a bit stronger. At Two Percent Milk, the girls and Spencer once again unanimously and boringly pick someone off, namely Papa Smurf. Spencer- Papa Smurf Stephanie- Papa Smurf Cecilia- Papa Smurf Papa Smurf- Stephanie Sydney- Papa Smurf Tanya- Papa Smurf The Final Team Challenge: Survivor Pentathalon Gregg is best at challenges overall, wins. Carl tries to make an uprising, trying to get Gillian, Liliana, and Leslie to go against cocky young Matt. Matt finds out, says "yeah, you four vote for me, I'd still have majority". Gregg corrects him, does major work to keep them with him, and they vote Carl out. Carl- Matt Liliana- Carl Matt- Carl Gregg- Carl Leslie- Carl Semhar- Carl Gillian- Carl Hitler Did Nothing Wrong Challenge: Memory Dirk has very good memory, from remembering all those Bible passages. The three Christians are now the outsiders, and Sandra, Mia, and Rita all get very comfortable and Mean Girls-esque. Pete decides now that he should try to work the Christians again, since Christians make great allies. Pete and the Christians unite to finally take down the queen. Pete- Sandra Sandra- Neleh Neleh- Sandra Mia- Neleh Rita- Neleh Chase- Sandra Dirk- Sandra The Sacramento Kings Challenge: When It Rains, It Pours Savage carries the not-a-team to victory, wins. It's Savage's team of Tijuana, Rick and himself against the insurrection of Rafe, Becky, and Allie. Kelly is the swing vote, and she doesn't really want to join any alliances. She decides she's going to vote for the person who does the least around camp. Everyone works really freakin' hard around camp for a day. Kelly decides Becky did the least work, but Savage's alliance mispredicts and votes Allie. It's 3-3-1, Allie-Tijuana-Becky, and on the revote Kelly decides Allie actually worked harder than Tijuana, Tijuana goes. Tijuana- Allie Becky- Tijuana Kelly- Becky/Tijuana Andrew- Allie Allie- Tijuana Rafe- Tijuana Rick- Allie Survivor Smash Bros Melee Challenge: Stomp-Ede Matthew wins cuz he's a low-key challenge beast. Matthew had been the next to go, but now some scrambling occurs. Kenny and Michael assure Matthew that they're bros, and a final three deal is born. Dolly doesn't want to commit to a final three with Katie and Heidi, enraging both of them. Nadiya decides to work with the guys, since she doesn't like Katie and Heidi, and they take Heidi out, unaware of Katie's idol. Katie- Kenny Dolly- Kenny Heidi- Kenny Michael- Heidi Matthew- Heidi Kenny- Heidi Nadiya- Heidi Nipples vs. The Mathletes Challenge: Float-It Notes Bill and Fabio find the pieces rather quickly for the Nipples, but they're too dumb to solve the puzzle. Dan uses analytical thinking to solve the puzzle quickly. Bill and Fabio are now a very non-threatening pair, so T-Bird and Kim P are willing to work with them again. It comes down to whether to get rid of Shamar, who is good in challenges but horrible around camp, or Ryan S., who's terrible in challenges, but at least they like and trust him. T-Bird chooses Ryan S. Ryan- Shamar Shamar- Ryan T-Bird- Shamar Bill- Shamar Fabio- Shamar Kim- Shamar The Rock 98.8 FM Challenge: Box Your Mind Jill wins cuz she's the smartest. Troyzan now sees himself as the inarguable leader of the tribe. Drew starts very poorly planning a coup against him, with Jon firmly by his side. The Jill-Edgardo partnership want to keep blowhardy Troyzan in power, but Paschal and Kourtney both hate Troyzan, so they reluctantly join Jon and Drew in ousting him. Jill- Drew Troyzan- Drew Paschal- Troyzan Kourtney- Troyzan Edgardo- Drew Drew- Troyzan Jon- Troyzan Queen Mary The Eleventeenth vs. The Teen Titans Challenge: Boarding Party Queen Mary is a bit more physical overall. Natalie finds the idol. Ace tries to make an alliance with his... usual type... Ashlee, Nicole, and Angie. Natalie and Dave notice this, and they decide to take out that smug douche. They go to the Africa pair, Frank and Kim J, and they all agree they don't trust Ace (Frank because of the accent). They have to flip one of the girls, and they do so with Ashlee, who's Mormon and therefore definitely won't fuck Ace. Ace- Natalie Ashlee- Ace Frank- Ace Kim- Ace Nicole- Natalie Natalie- Ace Angie- Natalie Dave- Ace The Keyboard Catz Challenge: Obstacle Course Random Betsy-Zane pair win. Everybody had been planning on taking out six-faced Zane, but as he won, everyone's kinda pissed at Betsy for letting that happen. Mike and Dan are lazy around camp and weak in challenges, so Betsy and Stacey want to take them out. The form a foursome with Lisa and Holly, who both broke down simultaneously on Day Four, and they all vote out Mike. Zane, however, throws a single vote at Holly, cuz, whatever. Dan- Stacey Mike- Stacey Zane- Holly Holly- Mike Lisa- Mike Stacey- Mike Betsy- Mike T''' Challenge: Light It Up Zoe wins, as she's literally the only one of the contestants who ever started a fire on their season. Dawson and Sash both want control of the very influencable Kat and Jeremiah, who are kinda showmancing now. They both try to get the old people on their side. None of them trust Sash very much, so they all side with Dawson. Kat and Jeremiah are actually never told who to vote for, so they both vote pretty randomly. Kat- Diane Jeremiah- Yve Yve- Sash Sash- Dawson Dawson- Sash Diane- Sash Zoe- Sash '''YASSSSS Challenge: African Folklore Keith bumblefucks his way to victory with mad guessing skills. Jeff decides he's tired of Coach's "leadership" that's being enabled by Charlie and Shirin, so he leads an insurrection against him. Christa and Jenn join quickly, but Keith is the swing. Keith is so amazed by Coach's stories that he sides with him, and Jeff goes. Jeff- Coach Jenn- Coach Christa- Coach Coach- Jeff Shirin- Jeff Charlie- Jeff Keith- Jeff The Fighting Owls (Individual) Challenge: Know Your Loved One Brett wins because it's a challenge. Marisa and Kristina are determined to take a winner out, and they get Brett on board quickly. Candace is hesitant, due to her closeness with Earl, but Earl tells her to join them, and just make sure it wasn't him going. They'd be fine. Parvati goes. Parvati- Marisa Bob- Marisa Earl- Marisa Marisa- Parvati Candace- Parvati Brett- Parvati Kristina- Parvati